Secret Santa: Halloween
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 12 years after the original. It's Halloween and the Harkness-Jones family go out trick or treating. Read Secret Santa first.


Secret Santa: Halloween

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 12 years after the original. It's Halloween and the Harkness-Jones family go out trick or treating. Read Secret Santa first.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

Returning home after a long day at school, followed by 2 hours with her parents at Torchwood, Addiena ran to her room to get ready, dragging 5 year old Kerenza with her. She was so excited. It was Halloween and Jack and Ianto had taken the rest of the night off to take their children trick or treating, around their Cardiff home. The 10 year old knew that her fathers would have enough to deal with, with Rebecca and Daniel only being 3, so she had taken on the responsibility of helping her sister.

As she entered Kerenza's room, she took the black cat costume out of the wardrobe and helped her sibling get ready. Once the little girl was all set, she hugged her big sister and muttered,

"Thank you Addie, love you."

"Love you too," replied the older girl, giving her sister a squeeze. At that moment, the door flew open and a miniature skeleton came running into the room, closely followed by a fairy.

"Hey guys, you look good," commented Addiena, as both twins climbed up on the bed.

"Daddy told us to scare you," said Rebecca.

"Did we scare you?" asked Daniel.

"Sure did." They sat on the bed, with Addiena telling her younger siblings stories, until Jack entered in his costume. Jack had discarded his greatcoat in exchange for a devil outfit, complete with a red cape and horns

"Rebecca, Daniel, come on now, let's go get your shoes," Jack said, taking both twins in his arms.

"I'm ready too Daddy," Kerenza said, smiling at Jack.

"You look great sweetheart. Let's go show Taddy how good you all look." Addiena shook her head and smiled at the sight of her Dad carrying a twin under each arm, and Kerenza following behind. She then got up to go get her own witch costume, which was in her bedroom.

She changed as quickly as she could and headed to meet her family in the kitchen.

"Great, you're done. Let's go," Jack enthused, ushering them over to the door.

The family looked great. Ianto was dressed up too. He had on a wizard costume, which included a cape, and a wand. Jack had made a few comments about Ianto's 'magic wand' as they got ready, to which Ianto had playfully slapped his arm and said, "Behave."

As they walked out of the door, Addiena took Kerenza's hand and headed off to the first house.

"Addiena, slow down!" Jack called after her as he walked, hand in hand, with Ianto, while holding Daniel with the other.

"We need to stay together," added Ianto, as he held Rebecca's hand.

"Sorry," replied Addiena, stopping a few metres away. When her parents reached her, they set all headed to the first house.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the children shouted as the door opened.

"Tri… Rhys?" Both Jack and Ianto were stunned to see their ex team member's fiancé, especially since Gwen lived nowhere near here before.

"Jack, Ianto… She's not in, by the way; she'd out with our daughter … So this must be your family?"

"Yeah…," Jack began, introducing their children. They had let Rhys escape a dose of retcon after he showed genuine remorse on Gwen's behalf and had agreed never to mention Torchwood. Plus, they needed someone to inform them if Gwen started to remember. He handed the children sweets and they said their goodbyes, before moving on to the next house.

"Dad, who was that?" asked Addiena. "Why did you know him? Did he work for Torchwood?"

"That's a lot of questions cariad… He's an old acquaintance of ours, that's all. He was a…it's complicated. Can we talk about it later?" Ianto asked, hoping that Addiena might forget about it and he wouldn't have to talk about Gwen again. Not likely, but he could hope, she was just like him in that way.

They were out for another hour before the novelty wore off for the twins, and they started to droop. Jack and Ianto took Daniel and Rebecca in their arms and carried them home.

After putting their youngest 3 to bed, and leaving Addiena to change, Jack and Ianto headed to their room, wanting to get out of their costumes and into more relaxing clothes. They had just managed to put some trousers on when there was a knock on the bedroom door…

"Dad, Tad, can I come in?"

"Come in Addiena," replied Ianto, as he and Jack sat on the bed. As she came nearer, Jack pulled Ianto against him and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. Ianto sighed as he settled back into Jack's chest. When she reached the bed, she hopped on, sitting next to them. She looked at her parents and asked,

"Can you tell me who the man was? I promise I won't tell anyone. Please?"

"Ok. His name is Rhys Williams and he was the fiancé of someone who worked for us before we were married."

"What happened to them?"

"Well…" Jack told her all about the incident 12 years ago, toned down to a child's level of course.

"You were Tad's hero, getting rid of the woman that made him sad… Thank you for telling me. Goodnight Dad… Goodnight Tad." She hugged them both and left the bedroom.

"You were pretty amazing that Christmas," admitted Ianto, turning in Jack's arms and giving him a little kiss.

"Thank you. I love you Ianto, so much more than I did then. I'd do anything to keep you and the kids happy."

"I know cariad, me too, I love you so much." Ianto looked at his husband adoringly, before he claimed Jack's lips again, for a passionate kiss. When they parted for air, Jack asked,

"So, when do I get my treat?" Ianto rolled his eyes, but willingly melted in Jack's arms, as his lips met his husband's once more.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**** :)**


End file.
